


No One Wins These Fights

by SassyCat



Series: Bonding with Scout [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Baseball Bat Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gun Violence, Minor Character Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCat/pseuds/SassyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Scout on Scout fight...though in my experiance, no one wins those. </p>
<p>(The stories in this collection might one day be made into somethin more coherent but till then let's have some brutel violence, yah?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Wins These Fights

His bat had ended up embedded deeper into the Medics head then he had wanted it to be, but that's what you get when you random crit. Groaning, Scout firmly placed his foot onto the rivel Medic's head, pushing his face into the loose dirt below, then pulled up with all his weight. More of a whine was heard as his ass hit the ground and dust flew up around him causing him to go into a coughing fit.  
"Y'know, some might say that's ova' kill." He knew he didn't mean anything by it but, Scout wasn't playing nice with any Blu's today.  
"Y'know, I could ova' kill you too." As he stands, dusting himself off, he looks up at the rivel Scout. Death glare being met with an amused stare. "I don't 'ave the -"  
"Time?" The rivel Scout cut him off with a sly smirk, like he was being clever. "Yeah, that fuck all Frenchman seemed pretty amused back at spawn, figured it was cus'a you." A chuckle left his lips, the barrel of his pistol now pointed at Scout. "So I'm sure you'll understand why I'll enjoy this."  
Before the rivel Scout could pull the trigger, he was already coming at him with his bat raised. Dodging the first shot lined Scout up for a shot to the side, he could feel the bullet pass almost all the way threw him. The burning pain made Scout's adrenalin sky rocket, giving him the power to one hit the rivel Scout straight into the ground a few inches away, crushing his skull on impact.  
"Gotta make a mental note tah ask that shithead if he enjoyed that face beating he jus' got." Scout practically shouted the last bit as he made a slight dunking motion, he couldn't stop himself from laughing violently after that, which caused the bullet lodged somewhere in his body to shift into one of his origins.   
"Oh shit." Left knee gave out first, Scout had completely forgotten about the bullet, he gripped his side then checked his hand. It looked just as he thought it would - crimson, sticky, but still dripping as though soaked.   
"Fuckin' hell." Right knee now out of commission, Scout practically face plants onto the dusty ground. Taking in a shaky breath only brought dirt into his lungs, making him violently couch. The iron taste that invaded the back of his throat and tongue was almost unbearable, albeit nothing he hadn't tasted before. No it was more the helpless feeling Scout felt as he laid in the dirt waiting till he died, that was unbearable.


End file.
